


Butterfly Kisses

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?' - Henry Finck</p><p>Cuddling is still possible, even when you're contagious. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Butterfly Kisses."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Brooke buried her face in her pillow and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, shivering slightly. She really really didn't feel good. She reached out and rubbed Neal's back. "Honey... Do I feel hot to you?"

Neal rolled over towards Brooke, blinking sleepily, and laid the back of his hand against her forehead. "...Mmm...maybe a li'l..." he mumbled, frowning slightly. "Y'not feelin' good, darlin'?"

Brooke shook her head. "No... I'm cold... My body is aching, and I just feel horrible," she whispered, her voice raspy.

Neal propped himself up on his elbows, yawning mightily as he fought off the sandman for a moment. "C'n I get you somethin'? Maybe some hot tea, or soup, or ginger ale...?"

Brooke curled up tighter in a ball. "Some tea would be amazing," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'd kiss you good morning...but I don't want you to get whatever it is that I have."

Neal smiled faintly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her brow. "'Preciate that..." he murmured, and wriggled out of bed, padding to the kitchen with Mr. Sixx and Einstein trailing behind, jumping up at his hands to eagerly greet him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you outside, obnoxious mutts..." Neal's good-natured grumbling trailed off as he wandered down the hall, soon followed by the distant sounds of the patio door and the microwave.

Brooke cuddled up in the bed more and shivered. She could hear Neal moving around the house and she wished that she could get up see the dogs running around in the back yard. It was one of the things that she was surprised that she had come to enjoy every morning.

Neal whistled for the dogs, urging them back inside once they were done with their business. "Seriously, beasts, it's cold out here! Get'chur butts back inside before we let all the heat out - your momma's not feelin' well!" he scolded, closing and locking the patio door as they trotted back inside. "Okay. Now, go lie down for a few hours more, okay, guys?" Neal urged them softly, and dropped a Gypsy Cold Remedy teabag in the mug of hot water to steep, grabbing the honey and a teaspoon to take back to the bedroom with him.

"Shoo!" he whispered, skirting around Einstein as the Beagle cut in front of him, nearly tripping him. "Dude, I don't want t'drop this - your momma needs it more than you do..."

Neal finally made it back to the bedroom unscathed, closing the door softly behind him. He settled carefully onto the bed, setting the tea and honey on the bedside table.

Brooke peeked out from under the covers and looked at Neal. "Can you come and cuddle with me...? I promise that I won't breathe on you."

Neal gave her a crooked smile, slipping under the covers with her again. "...Of course..." he murmured lowly, gathering Brooke gently into his arms, a small smile crossing his lips. "...But don't hold your breath, now, 'cause you'll die, and I'm not into that necrophilia shit."

Brooke groaned and let her head fall forward onto Neal's chest. "Oh, that was a bad joke..." She shivered slightly, her head starting to hurt more. "Can I have a sip of tea, please?"

"Of course, love...here..." Neal murmured, scooting up into a sitting position. Braced against the headboard, he lifted Brooke up and propped her against his chest, holding her in place with one arm as he reached for the tea.

"It's that Gypsy Cold Remedy stuff that Kira swears by," Neal murmured, passing Brooke the mug. "She says she never needs t'add anything, but let me know if you need honey, honey."

Brooke smiled softly, though even smiling itself now hurt. She took a small sip of the tea and then sighed as the warm liquid soothed her throat. "Oh wow... Yeah, this is really good... But maybe a bit of honey...honey," she said, leaning into Neal's chest with a soft sigh.

Neal snorted out soft laughter as he stretched slowly for the bottle on the nightstand. Adding a generous dollop to the mug, he stirred it gently, nuzzling Brooke's hair. "There...try it now."

Brooke took another drink and then smiled. "Yeah... That's much better," she grinned. "Come here... Wanna give you a butterfly kiss, so you don't get sick."

Neal cocked his head at her curiously. "...A what now?"

Brooke grinned softly. "Hold still..." She leaned into Neal and let her eyelashes brush ever-so-softly against his cheek.

Neal closed his eyes, smiling softly. "Heh...tickles..." he murmured quietly.

Brooke pulled back and curled back up into Neal's arms. "That's the whole point, I think..." she laughed softly, trying to push the whole "being sick" thing out of her mind so she could concentrate on how amazing it was being in Neal's arms.

"At least it ain't Eskimo kisses...those can get messy when you're sick..." Neal murmured softly, laughter threading through his voice as he took the mug from Brooke's hand and set it aside.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. God, he would never get over how perfectly she fit against him.

Brooke exhaled a soft sigh and closed her eyes, letting the tea warm her from the inside. She could feel the exhaustion from being sick starting to hit her again, and she let her eyes slip shut. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep, curled up in Neal's arms.


End file.
